zenoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Zenonia 5: Wheel of Destiny
Zenonia 5: Wheel of Destiny is the fifth installment of Zenonia series. It was released in 2012 early on the Android Play Store and then on the App Store. Synopisis Long ago, a great war was fought to restore peace and harmony to mankind. But as the years passed, greed and selfishness corrupted the hearts of man. The elite rich began to exploit the poor and great darkness came over the kingdom. Then, from the ruins of a slum village, rises a hero destined for greatness… PLOT After the events of Zenonia 4, Regret left to an unknown time so no Dark Lord would arise again. Lu was soon selected to be king of Andra and all lived happily. However, the noble class began to be corrupted by greed and desire, and soon took advantage of the poor. One of them, Aster was executed, but was revived. Enraged, he went to execute revenge for not only him but for all the misdeeds everyone did, and led an army of Asterians, holy beings that have fallen into darkness. Realizing that the prince, Lu would defeat him, Aster ordered his army to kill the prince, but he escaped with the Holies, Captain of Knights, brother and sister. However, this costed the lives of Lu and many other people. The story begins with the attack in the Deva castle and Aster murders the king. Then when Celina the fairy tries to stop Aster he quickly knocks her out. Then Aster commands his guardians to teleport with him and he goes to unknown territory. Then the protagonist wakes up and realized that it was a dream. After that Grandma Bella gives the protagonist the pill and he eats it. Then after he wakes up he looks back and realizes the fairy from the dream was following him. So the magician and grandma Bella analyze as the savior and the fairy joins the protagonist. The protagonist goes to his usual training but his master Azelos was missing, and Lisa comes running to the protagonist and begs for help. She says that mom has helped her escape and she was left behind with the monsters. The protagonist heads up to the swamp to find his dying master, and Azelos tells the protagonist to save the world. The protagonist fights of Tania the Asterian to stop her from killing mom. But he takes too long and mom dies. Saddened he listens to her last words, she said,” Go to the Deva castle and tell Bronte I have came to get the promised place.” After that she dies. They head to the Deva Castle but the protagonist was weak from wounds and he passed out. In his dream he found Ordo who mysteriously left after he assists him. They head to the deva castle to find a safe place. They met Duke over there and Duke tells the protagonist to go find Lisa at the temporary rescue station. But when he was there he was ambushed by hell flies and a roakwood. After that they return to the Deva Castle and find Lisa in the Inn. They rest for the day and in the next day the protagonist sets out to find Bronte. He befriends a man named Jake and gets information about the past and where to find Bronte. He finds Bronte that seems to be helping the monsters and he is asked to leave by Haima the Asterian. The protagonist fights with Haima and is badly injured and was taken to prison by Duke. Duke wants to revenge the Protagonist as he was unable to protect mom and Lisa. Then Lisa and the protagonist realizes that the Deva castle is a mess and they set out for Skypia the Magic city. They find the airship but Kaz and Kazu the twin Asterians capture Lisa in your dream. When you wake up you are almost at the magic city. Then in the magic city you find that Ordo is the leader and he gives you information about the asterians and the past. Ordo tells the protagonist to go to the outlands to find Bronte. He goes there to find a dying Bronte and the protagonist tells Lisa to make him go into his mind to look at the memories. Hades the Asterian leader tries to trap the protagonist inside Bronte’s mind but Celina wakes him up and the two battle. After Hades is defeated the protagonist brings Bronte back so Ordo can heal him, they succeed in healing him but he can’t live on. So Bronte tells Celina to do the same as she did in the outlands and she brings the protagonist to the real Bronte's mind. That in reality he was siding the monsters so that he can stall time for the protagonist( referred as prince) to arrive. After the event Celina and the protagonist go onwards to the sealed land, the lair of Aster. They board the air ship and head to the sealed land to find the pink key to the Appriser's alter. They succeed and unlock the seal, but they found that Salvatore was behind all of it. He was trying to release Aster from Celina's seal by using the Celetial's (Lisa) blood. He needed the holy gem as well which was the protagonist. Celina teleports the protagonist to the ritual and they two stop Salvatore. In the end Salvatore's soul was scattered and unleashed Aster from the seal. The protagonist wakes up at the village where he ate the pill and realizes that it was all just a dream. But upon returning he sees the entire village preparing for a monster attack. Celina says that this was not a dream and aster's seal was already broken. The game ends with the Protagonist teaming up with Celina to face the invading monsters. Characters Abel(Berserker) Abel is tall and muscular. He is the most complex character, and the only one whose in-game model has a visible nose. He has dark purple hair, along with a coat and uses a longsword for battle. He also has a scar from his eyebrow this cheek. You can choose if he has dark brown hair with a streak in it, red spiky hair, or brown hair. He can also have light skin, dark skin, or purple and reddish skin that is possibly a demon's skin. Evan(Mechanic) Evan is medium sized. He has white eyebrows, no matter what hairstyle or skin color. His wears futuristic armor and uses dual pistols and a cannon for battle. You can choose if he has white hair, blond hair, or brown hair with goggles or large glasses. He can have light skin, dark skin, or purple "demonic" skin. Neal(Wizard) Neal has a build similar to Evan. His outfit is similar to a scholars. Unlike other magic classes, he uses his orb to utilize psychic attacks. You can choose if he has black hair, red hair, or white hair with catlike ears. He can have light-medium skin, very light skin, or purple skin with a trident-like symbol on his forehead. He is the only character that cannot have dark skin. Ryan(Paladin) Ryan is small and short. He is the only character whose in-game model has no mouth or nose and is probably the most minimalist. He mainly wears armor and instead of using a sword, he wields a mace and shield. You can choose if he has a blond, almost girly hairstyle with bangs, black hair, or brown hair with a white headband. He can also have light skin, dark skin, or purple skin with different-colored eyes Category:Characters Category:General wiki templates Category:Zenonia 5